Liste von Slasher-Filmen
Die Liste von Slasher-Filmen zählt chronologisch Filme auf, die dem Slasher-Genre zugeordnet werden. Vorläufer des Slasher-Films Dieser Abschnitt listet Filme auf, die noch nicht als Slasher Film-bezeichnet wurden, das Genre aber nachhaltig geprägt haben. Die Slasher-Filme Dieser Abschnitt listet die Filme auf, die mehrfach als „Slasher-Filme“ bezeichnet wurden oder generell dem Genre zugeordnet werden. 1978–1979 1980–1989 1990–1999 * Grottmorden (Grottmorden / The forgotten Wells) Mats Helge, Anders Nilsson, Schweden, 1990 * Luther the Geek (Luther the Geek) Carlton J. Albright, USA, 1990 * Maniac Cop 2 (Maniac Cop 2) William Lustig, USA, 1990 * Milly… und sowas nennt sich seine Mutter (Murder in Law) Tony Jiti Gill, USA, 1990 * Denn nachts kommt Charlie (TheNight Brings Charlie) Tom Logan, USA, 1990 * Slumber Party Massacre III (Slumber Party Massacre III) Sally Mattison, USA, 1990 * Bikini Island (Bikini Island) Anthony Markes, USA, 1991 * Freddy’s Finale – Nightmare on Elm Street 6 (Freddy’s Dead – The Final Nightmare) Rachel Talalay, USA, 1991 * Happy Hell Night (Happy Hell Night) Brian Owens, USA, 1991 * Mikey (Mikey) Dennis Dimster-Denk, USA, 1991 * Skinner …lebend gehäutet (Popcorn) Mark Herrier, USA, 1991 * The Butcher (The Butcher) Maik Ude, Deutschland, 1991 * Dr. Giggles (Dr Giggles) Manny Coto, USA, 1992 * Maniac Cop 3 (Maniac Cop 3) William Lustig, USA, 1992 * Prom Night – Evil Of Darkness (Prom Night 4 – Deliver Us From Evil) Clay Borris, USA, 1992 * Jason Goes to Hell – Die Endabrechnung (Jason Goes To Hell – The Final Friday) Adam Marcus, USA, 1993 * Deadly Eyes (Deadly Eyes) Stephen Lieb, USA, 1994 * The Paperboy (The Paperboy) Douglas Jackson, USA, 1994 * Wes Craven’s New Nightmare (Wes Craven’s New Nightmare) Wes Craven, USA, 1994 * Halloween – Der Fluch des Michael Myers (Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers) Joe Chappelle, USA, 1995 * Backstabbed – Spiel der Angst (Mørkeleg) Martin Schmidt, Dänemark, 1996 * I Want You Dead, Uncle Sam (Uncle Sam) William Lustig, USA, 1996 * Santa Claws (Santa Claws) John A. Russo, USA, 1996 * Scream – Schrei! (Scream) Wes Craven, USA, 1996 * Ich weiß, was Du letzten Sommer getan hast (I Know What You Did Last Summer) Jim Gillespie, USA, 1997 * Office Killer (Office Killer) Cindy Sherman, USA, 1997 * Scream 2 (Scream 2) Wes Craven, USA, 1997 * Der Mörder wartet schon (I’ve been waiting for you) Christopher Leitch, USA, 1998 * Düstere Legenden (Urban legend) Jamie Blanks, USA, 1998 * Halloween H20 (Halloween H20) Steve Miner, USA, 1998 * Ich weiß noch immer, was Du letzten Sommer getan hast (I Still Know What You Did Last Summer) Danny Cannon, USA, 1998 * Milo (Milo) Pascal Franchot, USA, 1998 * Schrei lauter!!! (Decampitated) Matt Cunningham, USA, 1998 * The Clown At Midnight (The Clown At Midnight) Jean Pellerin, Kanada, 1998 * Camp Blood (Camp Blood) Brad Sykes, USA, 1999 * Christina’s House (Christina’s House) Gavin Wilding, Kanada, 1999 * Granny (Granny) Boris Pavlovsky, USA, 1999 * Lighthouse – Insel des Grauens (Lighthouse) Simon Hunter, Großbritannien, 1999 * Lovers Lane – Straße des Grauens (Lovers Lane) Jon Steven Ward, USA, 1999 * Memorial Day – Der Tod wartet schon (Memorial Day) Christopher Alender, USA, 1999 * Psycho House – Gefangen in einem Albtraum (Kolobos) Daniel Liatowitsch, David Todd Ocvirk, USA, 1999 * Schrei – denn ich werde Dich töten! (School’s Out) Robert Sigl, Deutschland, 1999 * The Coroner (The Coroner) Brian Katkin, Juan A. Mas, USA, 1999 2000–2009 * A Crack in the Floor – Der Schrecken ist unter euch (A Crack in the Floor) Sean Stanek, Corbin Timbrook, USA, 2000 * Anatomie (Anatomie) Stefan Ruzowitzky, Deutschland, 2000 * Bloody Beach (Haebyeoneuro gada) Kim In-soo, Südkorea, 2000 * Bloody Murder (Bloody Murder) Ralph E. Portillo, USA, 2000 * Camp Blood 2 – The Revenge (Camp Blood 2) Brad Sykes, USA, 2000 * Cherry Falls – Sex oder stirb (Cherry Falls) Geoffrey Wright, USA, 2000 * Cut (Cut) Kimble Rendall, Australien, 2000 * Deep in the Woods – Allein mit der Angst (Promenons-nous dans les bois) Lionel Delplanque, Frankreich, 2000 * Do You Wanna Know A Secret? (Do You Wanna Know A Secret?) Thomas Bradford, USA, 2000 * Drive In (Drive In) Chuck DeBus, USA, 2000 * Düstere Legenden 2 (Urban Legends: Final Cut) John Ottman, Kanada, 2000 * Fear No Evil (Zzikhimyeon jukneunda) Kim Jong-Seok, Südkorea, 2000 * Flashback – Mörderische Ferien (Flashback – Mörderische Ferien) Michael Karen, Deutschland, 2000 * Head Cheerleader, Dead Cheerleader (Head Cheerleader, Dead Cheerleader) Jeffrey Miller, USA, 2000 * Nutbag (Nutbag) Nutbag, USA, 2000 * Paranoid Nightmare (Paranoid) Ash Smith, Australien, 2000 * Psycho Beach Party (Psycho Beach Party) Robert Lee King, USA, 2000 * Scream 3 (Scream 3) Wes Craven, USA, 2000 * 22 (22) Pål Aam, Eystein Hanssen, Norwegen, 2001 * Black Serenade (Tuno negro) Pedro L. Barbero, Vicente J. Martín, Spanien, 2001 * Bloody Highway (Hell’s Highway) Jeff Leroy, USA, 2001 * Das Mädcheninternat (Schools Out 2) Robert Sigl, Deutschland, 2001 * Final Stab – Du bist tot (Final Stab) David DeCoteau, USA, 2001 * Jason X (Jason X) James Isaac, USA, 2001 * Ripper – Briefe aus der Hölle (Ripper: Letter from Hell) John Eyres, Kanada, 2001 * Scared – Tödlicher Horrordreh (Scared) Keith Walley, USA, 2001 * School Killer (School Killer) Carlos Gil, Spanien, 2001 * Schrei, wenn Du kannst (Valentine) Jamie Blanks, USA/Australien, 2001 * Swimming Pool – Der Tod feiert mit (Swimming Pool – Der Tod feiert mit) Boris von Sychowski, Deutschland, 2001 * American Nightmare (American Nightmare) Jon Keeyes, USA, 2002'' * Bleed (Bleed) Devin Hamilton, Dennis Petersen, USA, 2002 * Curse of the Forty-Niner (Curse of the Forty-Niner) John Carl Buechler, USA, 2002 * Fallen Angels (Fallen Angels) Ian David Diaz, Großbritannien/Kanada, 2002 * Halloween Resurrection (Halloween: Resurrection) Rick Rosenthal, USA, 2002 * Make A Wish (Make A Wish) Sharon Farranti, USA, 2002 * Nine Lives (Nine Lives) Andrew Green, Großbritannien, 2002 * Piñata – Dämoneninsel (Demon Island) David Hillenbrand, Scott Hillenbrand, USA, 2002 * Shredder (Shredder) Greg Huson, USA, 2002 * Taboo – Das Spiel zum Tod (Taboo) Max Makowski, USA, 2002 * The Back Lot Murders (The Back Lot Murders) David DeFalco, USA, 2002 * TheCampusHouse.Com (TheCampusHouse.Com) David J. Gardner, USA, 2002 * Wishcraft (2002) (Wishcraft) Danny Graves, USA, 2002 * Wisher (The Wisher) Gavin Wilding, USA, 2002 * Bloody Murder II (Bloody Murder 2: Closing Camp) Rob Spera, USA, 2003 * Cheerleader Massacre (Cheerleader Massacre) Jim Wynorski, USA, 2003 * Cutthroat Alley (Cutthroat Alley) Timothy Wayne Folsome, USA, 2003 * Final Examination (Final Examination) Fred Olen Ray, USA, 2003 * Freddy vs. Jason (Freddy vs. Jason) Ronny Yu, USA, 2003 * Hatchetman (Hatchetman) Robert Tiffi, USA, 2003 * High Tension (Haute Tension) Alexandre Aja, Frankreich, 2003 * Killer Mood 2 (Killer Mood 2), André Lundgren, Schweden, 2003 * Lost Things – Strand der verlorenen Seelen (Lost Things) Martin Murphy, Australien), 2003 * Massacre At Rocky Ridge (Massacre At Rocky Ridge) ? ? ?, USA, 2003 * Ripper 2 (Ripper 2: Letter from Within), Jonas Quastel, Lloyd A. Simandl, Großbritannien, 2003 * Scream Bloody Murder (Scream Bloody Murder) Jon Hoffman, USA, 2003 * S.I.C.K. Serial Insane Clown Killer (S.I.C.K. Serial Insane Clown Killer) Bob Willems, USA, 2003 * Sssshhh… (Sssshhh…) Pawan Kaul, Indien, 2003 * The Crying Tree (The Crying Tree) วรเชษฐ์ นิ่มสุวรรณ, Thailand, 2003 * The Toolbox Murders (The Toolbox Murders) Tobe Hooper, USA, 2003 * Adam & Evil (Adam & Evil) Andrew Van Slee, USA, 2004 * Camp Slaughter (Camp Slaughter) Martin Munthe, Schweden, 2004 * Club Mad (Club Dread) Jay Chandrasekhar, USA, 2004 * Dark Harvest (Dark Harvest) Paul Moore, USA, 2004 * Freak Out (Freak Out) Christian James, Großbritannien, 2004 * Malevolence (Malevolence) Stevan Mena, USA, 2004 * Mr. Hell (Mr. Hell) Rob McKinnon, USA, 2004 * Sleepover Nightmare (Sleepover Nightmare) Boon Collins, USA, 2004 * Trespassing (Trespassing) James Merendino, USA,2004 * Blood Deep (Blood Deep) Todd S. Kniss, USA, 2005 * Camp Corpses (Camp Corpses) Marcel Walz, Deutschland, 2005 * Camp Daze (Camp Daze) Alex Pucci, USA, 2005 * Cry Wolf (Cry Wolf) Jeff Wadlow, USA, 2005 * Death Academy – Die Lehre vom Tod (Death Academy) Daniel Lehmussaari, Schweden, 2005 * Devon’s Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (Devon’s Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy) Johnny Yong Bosch, Koichi Sakamoto, USA, 2005 * Dr. Chopper (Dr. Chopper) Lewis Schoenbrun, USA, 2005 * Fear Factory – Labor der Angst (Incubus) Anya Camilleri, Großbritannien, 2005 * House of Wax (House Of Wax) Jaume Collet-Serra, Australien/USA, 2005 * Jolly Roger: Massacre at Cutter’s Cove (Jolly Roger: Massacre at Cutter’s Cove) Gary Jones, USA, 2005 * Reeker (Reeker) Dave Payne, USA, 2005 * Sam’s Lake (Sam’s Lake) Andrew C. Erin, Kanada/Südkorea/USA, 2005 * Scar (Scar) Rahil Bhorania, USA, 2005 * Scared – Endstation Blutbad ''(Rap nawng sayawng khwan) Pakpoom Wongjinda, Thailand, 2005 * Sickle (The Slaughterhouse Massacre) Paul Gagné, USA, 2005 * Silent Scream (The Retreat) Matt Cantu, Lance Kawas, USA, 2005 * Tamara (Tamara) Jeremy Haft, USA, 2005 * The Choke (The Choke) Juan A. Mas, USA, 2005 * Tower of Blood (Tower of Blood) Corbin Timbrook, USA, 2005 * Transamerican Killer (Transamerican Killer) Mack Hail, USA, 2005 * Venom – Biss der Teufelsschlangen (Venom) Jim Gillespie, USA, 2005 * Within the Woods (Camp Blood 3) Brad Sykes, USA, 2005 * Woensdag (Woensdag) Bob Embregts, Niederlande, 2005 * 7eventy 5ive (7eventy 5ive) Brian Hooks, Deon Taylor, USA, 2006 * All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (All the Boys Love Mandy Lane) Jonathan Levine, USA, 2006 * Bachelor Party Massacre (Bachelor Party Massacre) Schumacker Halpern Overdrive, USA, 2006 * Behind The Mask (Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon) Scott Glosserman, USA, 2006 * Black Christmas (Remake) (Black Christmas) Glen Morgan, Kanada/USA, 2006 * Cold Prey (Fritt vilt) Roar Uthaug, Norwegen, 2006 * Dark Ride (Dark Ride) Craig Singer, USA, 2006 * Deadly Game (Complexx), Robert Arthur Jansen, Niederlande, 2006 * Drive Thru (2006) (El Mascarado Massacre) Jesse Baget, USA, 2006 * El Mascarado Massacre (El Mascarado Massacre) Jesse Baget, USA, 2006 * Halloween Night (Halloween Night) Mark Atkins, USA, 2006 * Hatchet (Hatchet) Adam Green, USA, 2006 * Heartstopper (Heartstopper) Bob Keen, Kanada, 2006 * Ich werde immer wissen, was du letzten Sommer getan hast (I’ll Always Know What You Did Last Summer) Sylvain White, USA, 2006 * In 3 Tagen bist du tot (In 3 Tagen bist du tot) Andreas Prochaska, Österreich, 2006 * Murder Island (Murder Island) Joakim S. Hammond, Schweden, 2006 * Nightmare Man (Nightmare Man) Rolfe Kanefsky, USA, 2006 * Rest Stop (Rest Stop) John Shiban, USA, 2006 * Scarred – Narben des Todes (Scarred) Jon Hoffman, Dave Rock, USA, 2006 * Schlachtnacht (SL8N8), Frank van Geloven, Edwin Visser, Niederlande, 2006 * See No Evil (See No Evil) Gregory Dark, USA, 2006 * Simon says (Simon says) William Dear, USA, 2006 * Sweet Insanity (Sweet Insanity) Daniel Hess, USA, 2006 * The Pumpkin Karver (The Pumpkin Karver) Robert Mann, USA, 2006 * Wilderness (Wilderness) Michael J. Bassett, Großbritannien, 2006 * 100 Tears (100 Tears) Marcus Koch, USA, 2007 * Boogeyman 2 – Wenn die Nacht Dein Feind wird (Boogeyman 2) Jeff Betancourt, USA, 2007 * Hack! – Wer macht den letzten Schnitt? (Hack!) Matt Flynn, USA, 2007 * Halloween (Halloween) Rob Zombie, USA, 2007 * Halloween – Left for Dead (Left For Dead) Christopher Harrison, Kanada, 2007 * Knock Knock (Knock Knock) Joseph Ariola, USA, 2007 * Lake Dead (Lake Dead) George Bessudo, USA, 2007 * The Legend of Bloody Jack (The Legend of Bloody Jack) Todd Portugal, USA, 2007 * Mr. Halloween (Mr. Halloween) Andrew Wolf, USA, 2007 * President Evil (The Tripper) David Arquette, USA, 2007 * Slasher (Slasher) Frank W. Montag, Deutschland, 2007 * Trackman (Trackman) Igor Shavlak, Russland, 2007 * April, April – Tote scherzen nicht (Remake) (April Fool’s Day) Mitchell Altieri, Phil Flores, USA, 2008 * Alive or Dead – Dies ist dein letzter Atemzug (Alive or Dead) Stephen Goetsch, USA, 2008 * Basement Jack (Basement Jack) Michael Shelton, USA, 2008 * Cold Prey 2 Resurrection – Kälter als der Tod (Fritt vilt II) Mats Stenberg, Schweden, 2008 * Death On Demand (Death On Demand) Adam Matalon, USA, 2008 * I Know How Many Runs You Scored Last Summer (I Know How Many Runs You Scored Last Summer) Stacey Edmonds, Doug Turner, Australien, 2008 * Midnight Movie (Midnight Movie) Jack Messitt, USA, 2008 * No Man’s Land: The Rise of Reeker (No Man’s Land: The Rise of Reeker) Dave Payne, USA, 2008 * Prom Night – Eine gute Nacht zum Sterben (Prom Night) Nelson McCormick, USA, 2008 * Return to Sleepaway Camp (Return to Sleepaway Camp) Robert Hiltzik, USA, 2008 * S.S.D. (S.S.D.) Vadim Shmelev, Russland, 2008 * The Cook (The Cook) Gregg Simon, USA, 2008 * Beyond Remedy – Jenseits der Angst (Beyond Remedy) Gerhard Hroß, Deutschland, 2009 * Boogeyman 3 (Boogeyman 3) Gary Jones, USA, 2009 * Freitag der 13. (Remake) (Friday the 13th) Marcus Nispel, USA, 2009 * Halloween II (2009) (Halloween II) Rob Zombie, USA, 2009 * Laid to Rest (Laid to Rest) Robert Hall, USA, 2009 * My Bloody Valentine 3D (My Bloody Valentine) Patrick Lussier, USA, 2009 * Schön bis in den Tod (Remake) (Sorority Row / The House on Sorority Row) Stewart Hendler, USA, 2009 * The Hills Run Red – Drehbuch des Todes (The Hills Run Red) Dave Parker, USA, 2009 * Weekend of Blood (Murder Loves Killers Too) Drew Barnhardt, USA, 2009 ab 2010 * A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Samuel Bayer, USA, 2010 * Scram 4 (Sream 4) Wes Craven, USA, 2011 Dokumentationen * Going to Pieces – Die ultimative Tour durch ein blutiges Genre (USA, 2006) * Scream and Scream Again: The History of the Slasher Film (USA, 2008) Einzelnachweise Slasher-Filme